1.l Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image sensor modules, and particularly, to an image sensor module with reduced height and a camera module including the image sensor module.
2.l Description of Related Art
Camera modules generally include an image sensor module and a lens module positioned on the image sensor module. The image sensor module includes an image sensor, a substrate, a connecting plate, and a conductive film. The image sensor is positioned on the substrate. The substrate is electrically connected to the connecting plate by the conductive film. However, as the substrate and the conductive film are stacked on the connecting plate, the height of the camera module increases.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.